tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kockum Landsverk Industria Argentina
Kockum Landsverk Industria Argentina was a license of Kockums, Landsverk and AB Volvo, which is currently inside Volvo BM (the industrial and road arm of the Volvo group). Milestones *1948 The name of the company Aktiebolaget Landsverk, was changed to AB Kockum Landsverk in conjunction with the acquisition of the majority stake by Kockums Mekaniska Verkstadsaktiebolag. *1972 Excavator production was sold to Akermans Verkstad AB in Eslöv, Sweden. *1980 AB Kockum Landsverk was purchased by Kalmar Verkstads AB. *1982 Kalmar Verkstads sold AB Kockum Landsverk to AB Volvo BM . Factory inauguration in Argentina As for Argentina, Kockum Landsverk is installed in the mid 60's. And referring to the page http://www2.landskrona.se/ it states: "1966: New production plant in Argentina, Kockum Landsverk Industria Argentina, will be inaugurated by Prince Bertil The first machine that was armed was a KL-230" 60's and investments In the middle of 1969 announces the manufacture under license of the motor graders BM Volvo VHK 116 and 310 in addition to the frontal loader LM 840. This did not stop being peculiar, since Kockum Landsverk in his country would be absorbed shortly after by Volvo and in a few years the name would disappear (which in Argentina did not happen until 1992 with the change of name). 70's investments Next we transcribe a fragment of the official bulletin of the Presidency of the Nation of May 28, 1971 KOCKUM LANDSVERK INDUSTRIA ARGENTINA Industrial and Commercial Limited Company File N9 19.381 Convocase; to the Ordinary General Assembly of Shareholders for May 31, 1971 at 7:00 p.m. at Suipacha 268, 12th floor, in order to discuss the following AGENDA: Consideration of the documents prescribed by Art.-347 of the Commercial Code for the year ended December 31, 1971 29 Increase in authorized capital and issuance of shares. 3 »Election of directors and regular and alternate trustees. 49 Appointment of two shareholders to sign the minutes. The Directory. $ 75 e. 21 15 N9 43,712 T. 2815J71 Below we transcribe a fragment of the official bulletin of the Presidency of the Nation - Monday, November 22, 1971 DECREE N° 4,621 Bs. As., 11/10/71 SEEN the File former SEICX number 307.628/69 by which the firm Kockum Landsverk Industria Argentina Public, Industrial and Commercial Corporation requests to approve a new stage of manufacturing of the road equipment that produces on the basis of Decree number 878/65 and the resolutions ex SEICI number 713|67 and number 56/68, and CONSIDERING: That the respective plans are valid until August 31, 1971. That the requested extension to conclude the development of the plans approved for signature by Decree number 678/65 and subsequent Resolutions ex SJE.I.CX number 713/67 and number 66/68, with those authorized by Resolution number ex B.EJ.CJ. 268/68 based on Decree number 2,678 / 68. That to date the appellant has complied with all the obligations arising from the original authorization. That has been taken into account the maximum level of possible participation by the national industry in the realization of future plans. That therefore it is advisable to access the requested. That based on the provisions of article 2v of Decree number 604/70, the respective legal norm may be issued, bearing in mind that the presentation was made on December 18, 1969. For this reason and attentive to the proposal by the Ministry of Industry, Commerce and Mining THE PRESIDENT OF THE NATION ARGENTINA DECREES: Article 1 »- Authorized Kockum Landsverk Industria Argentina Limited, Industrial and Commercial Corporation to carry out a sixth stage of its plans for the manufacture of excavator cranes, vibratory rollers and hydraulic, rotary pens approved by Decree number 578/65, Resolution ex S.E.I.C.I. No. 713/67 and Resolution ex S.E.I.C.I. number 56168 respectively, which will be developed between September V of September 1971 and December 31, 1972 according to the following plan: Equipment: Excavator crane, model L58, units to be manufactured: 30, minimum national integration: 82%. Equipment: Excavator crane, model 177, units to be manufactured: 30, minimum national integration 80%. Equipment: Vibratory rollers, models CH33 and CF33, units to be manufactured: 30, minimum national integration: 84%. Equipment: Rotating hydraulic pens, units to be manufactured 150, minimum national integration: 82%. Art. 2 This authorization will be governed by the relevant provisions contained in Decree number 578/65. Art. 3 Communicate, publish, give to the National Directorate of the Official Registry and file. LANUSSE. Oscar M. Chescotta -- Accede benefits to a firm to expand its industrial plant. Name change Returning to the same Bulletin of the Presidency of the Nation, in 1992 a change of company name takes place, and called KLIA, until the close down in the past 90's. Product range Loaders Excavators Graders References External links *Klia in Pesados Argentinos Category:Kockums Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Manufacturing companies of Argentina